The Color of Love
by Ayrtha21keybladewielder
Summary: "Mama told me, that there are limits for dark skinned girls who are stuck in this light skinned world." Forrest should be a limit for Addison. But Addi had never really listened to her mother's words anyways...
1. Chapter 1

**The Color of Love**

**Hey guys, I'm Danyi. I had a story posted on here before but I didn't like it so I took it down and now I'm doing it a different way. I wanted to write something with a little twist. Make it more interesting. So I hope you guys enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own any part of Lawless, the characters, the setting etc. I just own Addison Ayers. **

When Addison was five years old; her mother had told her that there were limits, limits to the things she could accomplish, the people she could be around. Her mother told her because of her brown colored skin she had few choices and few chances. Especially in the small town they moved to when Addi was 15. Franklin County in Virginia was the most uneventful place Addison had ever imagined. Nothing ever happen there, at least not on the side of town she lived on. Franklin County wasn't too prejudice but again, they had their limits.

Addison was 18 when her mother became sick. It was the end of the Spanish Flu and just when they thought they were out of the clearing. The last round of the virus to sweep the town took her mother with it. Addi was devastated, her mother was her world. Her fathers world as well. He didn't accept his wife's death at all. Not a day after they laid her mother to rest, Addison's father began to buy Moonshine. He could down close to 8 jars a day.

By the time Addi was 21, her father didn't know the meaning of the world sober. And he'd lost countless numbers of jobs, on both sides of town. There were bills to pay and someone had to pay for the Moonshine so Addison found herself a job. A bar called Willie's. She was the bartender, on most days. When they were short a girl or Addi needed extra money for her father's habit, she joined the girls on the stage. Something she loathed doing. But as her mother said, colored girls had few choices, few chances and limits.

So, fast forward three years and Addison found herself standing in the back room as she pulled the tiny shorts up on her hips. The nights that she did dance she made the most money of all the girls. Addi both thanked and blamed her mother for her curves. Not to mention being the only colored dancer, the men threw money at her like she was a forbidden fruit.

"Addi, it's your turn."

Spinning around, Addison gave her only "friend" a small smile.

"How's the crowd look Liv?" She asked the short haired blond. Liv shrugged and glanced back over her shoulder.

"Same bastards and bums as usual."

Sighing heavily, Addison pulled on her bright purple pumps and made her way out onto the stage.

The smell of beer, sweat and sex hit Addison in it's usual heaviness as she took her place on the dimly lit stage. Taking a couple of deep breaths, Addi put on the best sexy smile she could. When the music started, Addison cleared her mind and set to work. She would not think about the men leering at her, about the whistles and cat calls that floated through the bar. All she focused on was the music. And the mess she knew her father had made at home that she'd have to clean up when she got home. This was routine for her, she'd keep her mind occupied as her body danced to the music. She'd think about what she needed to buy, how much food and how much she'd have to pay the Bondurant Brothers for her fathers moonshine.

By the time, her song had ended Addison's feet her and she was tired. She glanced at the clock in the backroom. She'd been there since 6 that evening and it was nearing midnight. Making small talk with Liv, Addison packed up her things and put back on her bartender dress. Hopefully she'd serve a few more drinks and then be able to leave. She had stuffed her shoes into her bag when Willie came into the backroom.

"Addison, I need your help closing tonight."

It took everything in Addi not to groan in protest. She tightened her grip on her bag as she turned to face her boss. Plastering a smile on her face Addi nodded,

"Ok sir, that's no trouble."

He grunted in reply before heading back to the main room. Addison scowled at the hint of a smirk on Willie's lips.

"I'll stay with you Addi." Liv said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Na, that's alrigh'." She threw her bag over her shoulder. "I can handle Willie, you should go on home."

Liv gave her a bright smile. Squaring her shoulders, Addison made her way into the main room. She could feel the men watching her as they got ready to head home for the night, or into the streets to find a tree to sleep under. Once she was behind the bar, Addi relaxed a little. Grabbing a rag she began to wipe down the bar. It was disgusting, how dirty men could be. There bits of chicken and beef all over the bar, not to mention the puddles of alcohol that spilled onto her shoes the minutes her rag tried to soak it up.

Out of the corner of her eye, Addison watched the last of the men file out. A few of them escorting some of the stage girls out with them. Rolling her eyes, Addison grabbed the broom and began to sweep the entire bar. She prided herself in the fact that none of the men that came into the place had ever taken her home with them. Of course after the first year of her working there, when the men learned that under no circumstances would she leave with them she'd earned a few nicknames "Stuck Up Colored Girl" being the most popular one. Addison found her self snorting at the men's "wild" imaginations. They couldn't even come up with a truly insulting nickname.

When she was finished sweeping, Addison turned to grab her bag from the bar stool she'd sat it in. However she ran straight into something solid. Scrambling back, Addison looked up into Willie's eyes. He was a big man, well at least to Addi he was. She stood at just barely 5'2. Everyone towered over her. Willie was a heavy set man though, Addison guessed he easily weighed over 300 pounds. He was always sweating and his short sleeved shirts were greasy and stunk.

"You scared me sir," She muttered.

Willie simply smiled. Addison could feel her stomach knotting up. Willie had slept with all the girls at the bar. All of them but her.

"You gon need a ride home?" He asked.

Addison shook her head quickly.

"I can walk."

Willie didn't respond. Stepping around him, Addi snatched up her bag and flung it over her shoulder.

"I'll see you tomorrow sir." Addison said as she attempted to head for the door.

A firm grip on her wrist halted her. Cursing in her head, Addi turned to face her boss.

"I don't mind giving you a ride, it's a long walk you got."

Addison could hear the sneer in his voice. Twisting her arm from his grip, Addi backed up a few steps.

"I like to walk." She said, her voice shaking. "I've really got to get going."

Turning on her heels, Addison tried not to ruin from the bar. Once she was outside, she pulled on her coat and set off in the direction of home.

Willie was right. It was a long walk. She didn't make it home until almost two in the morning. Her house was dark. But Addison was not quick to assume that her father was in bed. As she unlocked the door and stepped through the smell of vomit greeted her nose. Scrunching up her nose, Addison closed and locked the door. Turning around she just barely had time to react when a glass mason jar whizzed by her head. It smashed against the door with a loud ringing sound that echoed through the house. Addi's hands flew up to her mouth to silence the scream that was erupting from her throat.

"Where tha HELL have you been!"

Her father's voice thundered in the front hall. Addison; who use to shake in fear when his voice reached this tone, rolled her eyes and stood up straight.

"Unlike some, I have a job." She replied back. "What are you doing up Daddy? It's late."

Her father snorted and loudly stumbled into the living room. Rubbing her eyes, Addison followed him.

"Where's the vomit?" She muttered.

Her father pointed to in front of the tv. Addi growled in frustration. She grabbed some towels from the bathroom before trying to clean up her fathers sick.

"It's hard." She all but yelled. "How long has this been here?"

Her father didn't answer and Addi muttered darkly to herself as she scrubbed until the vomit was gone.

Standing back up, Addison met her fathers eyes. They were hazy and unfocused. Shaking her head, Addison threw the towels into the trash. Now she'd have to buy new towels. Growling, Addi headed for the stairs. She needed her bed and she needed sleep.

"Addison."

Pausing, Addi turned her body on the stair case. Her father was squinting at her.

"Check on your mother for me."

Addison felt her heart drop. Whenever her father got drunk, her mother's death seemed to just slip from his mind. He had this idea that she was always asleep upstairs in their bed. That she was just tired and needed rest. And the one time Addi had tried to tell her father that his wife was gone, that they had buried her, she ended up having to waste money on make up to cover up a black eye.

"I will Dad." Addi sighed as she turned back around and took the stairs a little slower this time.

As she climbed into bed, Addison listened to her father stumble and curse around in the living room beneath her. Dragging her hands over her face roughly, Addison sighed. She'd been doing that a lot lately. She wondered how much longer this would continue. Would she be stuck at the bar until she was old and could only work behind the bar? Would her dad accidentally kill himself because he was too drunk to even comprehend that what he was doing was dangerous?

Addison turned on her side, putting her back against her bedroom door. Trying to shut out the problems she was facing right now. She squeezed her eyes closed. Addi wanted nothing more than to pack up her things and leave. Go somewhere up north. With or without her father. But she couldn't. Like her mother had told her, there were few choices, few chances and limits on her plate. Addison had a routine here, it was a good routine in her minds eyes but still it made the days pass in relative ease. She couldn't risk going up north and ending up a bum on the streets.

As she drifted off to sleep, her father's curses died down and Addi let her body relax. The last thing she heard was her mother's voice in her ear.

"There are limits Addi Bear, for dark skinned girls who stuck in this light skinned world."

**That's my first chapter of my story. I hope it's good and I hope you guys like it. Leave me some reviews, follows and faves please! They make me smile.**

**Danyi **


	2. The Bondurant Boys

**The Bondurant Boys**

**Hey guys! We're coming up on chapter 2! I'm really excited for this story to get rolling and for the drama to spice things up. I hope you guys are enjoying the story.**

**Disclaimer-I only own Addison and my ideas.**

Addison remembered the first time she met the Bondurant Brothers. It'd been right after her mother died. And right at the beginning of her fathers drinking. They were nice enough boys. Kept to themselves, didn't bother no one unless you bothered them first. Addi supposed they weren't so bad, she just wished they stop supplying her father with moonshine. Then again, if Addi were to stop paying them they would stop. So she was a contributing factor to the problem as well.

Addi wondered if her father would ever stop drinking. Or if he'd drink himself to death. He got along great with Howard Bondurant, who like her father, was a drunk. Addison had heard that Howard was the only survivor when his comrades drowned in the war. She didn't know the details but she knew that the ordeal had left Howard a little out of his right mind. Everyone knew to just let him be.

"Addison!"

Jumping, Addi spilled the pitcher of beer she was holding down the front of her dress. She cursed as she set the pitcher down and glared at the few men at the bar who snickered.

"What Willie?" She almost growled as she dabbed at her dress with the bar towel.

"I'm going to need your help closing again." Addi opened her mouth to protest. "The Bondurant Boys are coming by, I'll need to put the moonshine away while I pay 'em."

Addi paused, mouth still open. She wanted to see the boys, cause she considered them friends but she didn't want to stay with Willie. It wasn't like she had a choice though, if she told him no then he'd fire her. And Addi didn't have time to be fired.

"Alright sir." She said finally. At least she'd get to see the Bondurants.

xxx

When Forrest and Howard stepped into the bar the air became oddly tense. Addison had never witnessed Willie buying moonshine from the boys. As she wiped down the bar she wondered where Jack was. Knowing Howard and Forrest she reckoned they'd made the youngest brother stay in the car.

"Hey boys," Addi grinned at them. "Willie will be out in a minute."

Forrest and Howard came to sit at the bar.

"Can I get you guys something to drink?" She asked.

"Gimme a jar Addi." Howard said gruffly.

Nodding Addi glanced at Forrest. She waited while she watched him ponder over whether or not he wanted something. Then he shook his head slightly before folding his hands on top of the bar. Addison shrugged before grabbing a jar of moonshine for Howard. She unscrewed the top and slid it across the bar into Howard's waiting hands.

"How ya doing Addi?" Howard asked.

She glanced at him, she'd learned that Howard only made small talk when he was anxious about something. Did Willie and the boys have a bad exchange once?

"I'm…good." She said slowly.

Howard was about to reply when both he and Forrest looked behind her. Turning around, Addi came face to face with Willie.

"Why don't you go an' unload three cases Addison?" Willie asked. "Let the men handle the business."

Rolling her eyes, Addison walked around the bar and out to the Bondurant truck. Jack was leaning against the driver door, his head snapped up as he heard Addi approach.

"Miss Addison!" He smiled at her.

"Hello Jack." Addi replied as she hugged him tightly.

"What are you doing here so late?" Jack asked.

"Willie made me stay late," Addi rolled her eyes. "Claims he needs help putting up three cases."

Jack frowned, "He's not very nice, your boss."

Addi nodded as she followed Jack around to the back of the truck.

"He's not but I need money."

Jack was still frowning as he unloaded three cases for Addi. She stacked them on top of each other before lifting them.

"You want me to bring them in for you?" Jack asked quickly.

"Na, I got it." Addison huffed.

Jack growled in a sort of frustration as he trailed behind Addison. When they reached the door, Jack scrambled in front of her to hold it open.

"Thank ya honey." She said shooting a smile as best she could.

Jack had replied but his words fell on deaf ears as someone slammed into Addison's side. Knocking her over and sending the cases of moonshine crashing to the ground. Addison's head hit the floor with a dull thud; she saw stars. Sharp pinches of pain laced her arms and there was a pop in her right knee as it hit the floor. Addi felt the pieces of broken moonshine jar cut into her arms and hands as she pushed herself up into a sitting position.

"Miss Addi!"

Jack was suddenly front of her, his face full of concern. She reached for him but stopped when she saw the blood on her palm and the glass that was sticking out of her forearm. Looking past Jack, Addison searched for the reason she'd been knocked over. She could see Willie glaring down at her, his eyes blazing with anger. His nose was bleeding though and his hair wildly standing straight up. Behind Willie stood Howard and Forrest, she could see Howard's dazed eyes looking murderous and Forrest, he had his fist balled up. She squinted at his hand, she could see his brass knuckles, they had blood on them.

"You stupid nigger bitch!" Willie hollered. "You just ruined three cases of moonshine, I already paid for that!"

Addison's vision became red at the use of Willie's racial slur. Scrambling to her feet Addi huffed and stumbled when pain shot through her knee.

"I ain't ruined anything!" She yelled back. Addi balled up her fist and was about to swing at Willie but Jack put himself between the two. "You knocked me over, you fucking asshole!"

"What the hell am I suppose to do three busted cases of moonshine?" Willie all but screamed.

"Stop yelling at her."

Both Addison and Willie turned. Forrest had moved closer to the two. He was staring at Willie intensely, the look made Addison blood run cold.

"She ain't do nothing wrong." Forrest said calmly. "Now leave her alone."

Willie gave an animalistic growl before storming past Forrest and Howard and slamming his office door shut.

Addison sighed heavily and moved to run a hand through her hair. Wincing when her arm burned in protest.

"Are you alright Addi?" Howard asked.

She looked down at her arm and hand, she counted 6 pieces of glass. She felt Jack tug on her other arm.

"You gotta get cleaned up." He said. "Can't leave the glass in there, it'll get infected."

Addi nodded.

"Will you help me to the back room Jack?" She asked. "My knee…something popped…."

"What do you mean something popped?"

Addi glanced at Forrest. This was the most she'd heard him talk in a while. Standing up a little straighter, Addison attempted to walk over to the bar. However the minute to straightened out her right knee, pain shot up it and she stumbled.

"Oh fuck!" She hissed.

Before Addi could try to move again, someone was picking her up. She looked up expecting to see Jack. But her large brown eyes bugged when she was met with the sight of Forrest's face.

"Forrest, no…put me down." She stuttered feeling her face heat up.

He grunted in reply.

Addison's face was still hot as Forrest sat her gently on the bar. Out of instinct, Addi tried to hop down. But Forrest firm hands on her hips stopped her.

"No…" He trailed off. "…Uhm, just stay here.."

Addison put her head down in attempt to hide her heated face. She heard Howard snicker somewhere on her left.

"Jack, go in the back and look for the first aid kit." Forrest said.

"It's in the right hand cabinet. Top shelf." Addison muttered.

She didn't look up as Jack quickly walked to the back room where the girls got ready to go up on stage. There was an awkward silence between the three in the bar as they waited. Addi looked up for a few seconds and froze when she met Forrest eyes he was staring at her.

Fortunately, Jack soon came rushing back into the room. The first aid kid in his hands. Addi watched as Forrest took out a pair of tweezers before moving towards her.

"..Uhm…"

Rolling her eyes, Addison lifted her arm and stuck it out to him. She was surprised at how gently Forrest grasped her arm.

"Might hurt…" The large man said barely above a whisper.

Addison didn't reply. Instead she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and waited. The first piece of glass was the worst. Addi kept her whimpers of pain at bay but she couldn't stop the tears that rolled down her brown cheeks.

"Sorry." Forrest whispered as he pulled the last piece of glass from just below her elbow.

Addi nodded, not trusting her voice.

After Forrest wrapped her arm and hand with white gauze he stepped back from Addison. She took that a sign he was threw and moved to jump down.

"Your knee…"

Addi paused. "Oh yeah…."

Scooting back onto the bar Addi looked at Forrest expectantly. She frowned when he glanced down and coughed.

"Your…skirt Miss Addi." Jack whispered.

There was a pause.

"For heaven's sake." Addison huffed as she hiked up her skirt.

Bunching it up in her hands, Addison pulled her skirt up to her mid thigh. Looking back up she was amazed to see all three Bondurants blushing. Even Howard.

"Can you just wrap my knee Forrest." Addi sighed impatiently.

He coughed again before nodding and stepping back closer to her. As gentle as he'd been with her arm, Forrest grabbed the back of her calf. He was hesitant as he placed his other hand on the top of her bare thigh. Addison sucked in a sharp breath. She tried to play it off as if it was from the pain of Forrest slowly straightening out her leg.

"Sorry." Forrest whispered again.

Addison shook her head, "It's fine" She was annoyed with how high pitched her voice had become.

Addi tried to look anywhere except at Forrest. He was staring intently at her knee as he moved it back and forth. If someone where to walk in the bar it would look as if he was looking up her dress. That thought alone made Addison's entire body tense. Forrest must have felt it because he looked up at her. He grunted as he grabbed some more gauze.

"Should have a doctor look at it." He muttered. "Someone on the inside might be broke."

Addison nodded. She watched him wrap her knee tightly. When he was finished, Addi pushed her skirt back down to where it had originally been. She was about to slid down from the bar when two hands grasped her waist and lifted her up.

"Forrest!" Addi protested.

He grunted again as he gently sat her on her feet. As Addi attempted to put pressure on her leg she could admit that it didn't hurt as bad as it did before, but it still hurt. She'd have to limp home, she probably wouldn't make it there till dawn.

"Thank you." She said quietly.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Forrest nod.

Brushing her curly hair from her face, Addison glanced at Willie's office.

"I wonder if I still have a job." She said more to herself than the boys.

Sighing, she limped into the backroom and grabbed her back. After slinging it over her shoulder, she limped back out into the bar.

"Well, as fun as this has been I really need to get home." Addison said.

Limping to the door, Addison turned and smiled at the boys.

"Thank you guys, for the help….and the entertainment."

Pushing the door open. Addi sucked in a breath. This walk was going to be hell.

Xxx

Addison had been walking for ten minutes and it felt like someone had stabbed her straight in the knee cap. She could feel tears stinging the corners of her eyes. She was never going to make it home. And there were no houses anywhere close to her. Gritting her teeth, Addison plopped down on the side of the road. Pulling her skirt up again she looked at her knee. It was swollen and hot to the touch. She'd probably pulled a muscle or something.

Addison was startled from her thoughts at the sound of an automobile engine. Looking back the way she came she could see headlights. Cursing under her breath, Addi struggled to get to her feet. Cars rarely passed her on her walk home. She thought about running out into the trees but she didn't think her knee would actually let her run. Not to mention the automobile was too close now, whoever was in it would have had to seen her.

"You got pretty far on a busted knee!"

Addison eyebrows shot up.

"Jack?"

"Hey Miss Addi!" He said happily as the car he was driving rolled to a stop in front of her. Glancing around him, she could see Forrest in the passenger seat. And Howard sitting in the back of the truck, a jar of moonshine in his hand.

"Let us give you a ride." Jack said. "With that knee of yours you ain't never gunna make it."

"Jack." Forrest said sternly.

"You don't have to." Addison protested. "I can make it, it's just gunna take a lil longer that's all."

"Addison." Howard grumbled from the back. "Get in the damn truck."

"Don't curse at a lady Howard." Forrest said firmly.

"A lady," Addi laughed as she limped around to the passenger side of the automobile. "Where?"

She and Forrest met eyes as she climbed out of the truck. She was frowning down at her.

"It's a joke Forrest." She said simply.

Then without another word Addi climbed into the truck.

**Well that's chapter two for you guys! I wanted to bring the Bondurants in it but have Addi already know them. Please leave reviews, faves and follows! They make me all warm inside lol.**

**Danyi**


	3. Few Choices, Few Chances

**Few Chances, Few Choices**

**Hey guys! I hope everyone had a good Christmas! I sure did. Anyways, I'm so happy with the reviews I've gotten so far. I'm glad everyone's liking the story. I'm still working on the entire plot in my mind so the updates might be spread out. I'm not too sure yet. But yeah, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Lawless**

Riding in between the youngest and middle Bondurant Boys was an experience for Addison. On her left she had Jack, who never shut up. And on her right she had Forrest, who didn't say anything and barely grunted his responses. Not to mention Howard sat in the bed of the truck directly behind her yelling obscenities and such.

"You sure do live far Miss Addi," Jack commented lightly. "You walk home every night?"

Addi nodded, "I don't know how to drive. My daddy said women shouldn't ever need such a man's job."

"...you...work."

Addi turned to Forrest, she was surprised to see him staring directly at her. Addi felt her face get hot and silently thanked her brown skin for concealing her blush.

"I do but, I only got my Daddy to teach me and since he wont..."Addison trailed off.

Forrest blinked at her a few times before grunting and returning his eyes to the road ahead. Addison released a breath she wasn't aware she was holding.

"Maybe Forrest or Howard could teach ya!" Jack exclaimed. "Forrest taught me and I ain' never had no accident."

Addi smiled at Jack. She admired his ability to always be positive, no matter what the situation was.

"Maybe." Addi replied. "But then I'd have to save up for a car."

Behind them, Howard suddenly began to wail like a dog. Addison jumped so hard her head hit the roof of the truck.

"Ah shit!"

Addison was impressed that Jack was able to keep the car straight even though he himself jumped. The only one not affected was Forrest, Addison thought she saw a look of annoyance cross his face. Holding the top of her head which was now throbbing along with her other injuries, Addi turned to look back at the oldest brother.

"Does...does he do that often?" Addi asked meekly.

"Sadly." Jack replied.

"Why?" Addi asked peering at the man who was continuing to howl. "Is he...dreaming?"

"Yah." Forrest grunted. "He uhm...nightmares about tha uhm..war."

"Oh...oh.!" Addison gasped as it finally clicked in her brain. "Shouldn't we wake him up?"

Jack shook his head furiously, "He can get violent if we wake 'em up from one of his bad dreams"

Addison hummed as she watched Howard wail for a few more moments. Turning back around in her seat, Addison sighed heavily as her fingers kneaded the top of her head. She'd really hit it hard.

"You alrigh'?" Forrest asked just above a whisper.

"Yeah, I'm ok." She patted the top of her head. "Just a bump."

She was glad Forrest didn't turn his gaze upon her this time. Addi didn't know what it was but whenever Forrest looked at her she felt her stomach knot up. It was like he was looking straight into her soul. As if he could know everything about her, her fears, her deepest darkest secrets.

"That's your house right Miss Addi?" Jack asked suddenly.

Leaning forward, Addi nodded when her brown home came into her vision. Once again, there were no lights on but she knew her father was awake. She didn't know how anyone could sleep through the roar of an automobile.

Jack pulled up nearly right at her front porch and Forrest began to climb out the truck. Smiling at Jack, Addi pulled him into a hug and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you for the ride Jack." She said quietly.

"It was no trouble Miss Addi, you have a good night."

Addi quickly climbed out of the truck. She was careful of her knee as she fixed and straightened her dress.

"You gon be alrigh'?" Forrest asked.

Looking up at him, Addison smiled and nodded.

"I can make it up to the door. Thank you though Forrest, for everything."

He nodded at her and Addison limped around him up to her front porch. She grasped the railing next to the steps for support, it burned her cut palm but Addi ignored the sensation. Taking a deep breath, Addison pulled herself up the five steps to her door. Pulling her key from her bag, Addison quietly unlocked the door and slipped inside. As she moved to close the door, Addi watched Forrest climb back in the truck and speak briefly to Jack. Then once Jack had turned the truck around Addison closed the door and locked it.

Addison turned to the hallway of her house, her eyes narrowing at the silence that surrounded her. Her father never slept at night, he was up somewhere. Addi wasn't sure if she should be concerned or not that he'd not made his whereabouts known. Taking another deep breath, Addison limped as quietly as she could toward the steps. The sound of the floor creaking beneath her was the strangest noise. Where was her father?

Addi climbed the stairs.

When she reached the second floor panic was beginning to slowly set in. Turning in a circle, she felt her heart both leap and drop when she spotted the bathroom light on. The door was wide open but she couldn't see her father. Ignoring the dull throb in her knee, Addison tip toed over to the bathroom. Peeking around the corner, Addison's large eyes searched the bathroom.

"What were you doing with them Bondurant boys?"

For the second time that night, Addison nearly jumped out of her skin. Spinning around she let out a squeak as a firm hand grasped her shoulder and slammed her against the wall.

"Let go!" Addi huffed as she shrugged her father's hand off of her. "Have you lost your mind! Sneaking around trying to give me heart failure.?"

"Why did the Bondurants bring you home?"

Rolling her eyes, Addison crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"They were being nice and gave me a ride." She snapped. "Seeing as you won't teach me to drive."

"Being nice" Her father snorted.

Addison frowned at him as he began to push her into the bathroom.

"What in tha hell are you doing Daddy?" She asked.

"You need a bath." He replied as he stumbled into the wall, nearly dragging Addi with him.

"I can bathe myself thank you!" She huffed as she pushed him away.

Addi watched as her father set his unfocused eyes on her. He narrowed his eyes at her,

"I seen tha one driving hug you." He grunted. "You shouldn't let 'em touch you Addison."

"What are you talkin about?" She exclaimed. "You buy moonshine from them every week!"

"Yeah but I don't touch 'em." He replied. "White folks only nice to you when they want something from you."

Addison's large eyes bugged out her head.

"Daddy!" She exclaimed. "Don't you go and start being like them racist folk who think if you touch another person that ain't your skin color then your dirty!"

"Do you think them boys don't think the same of you!" Her father yelled. "Do you not think the one driving isn't home right now scrubbing his pearly white skin raw because you touched him?"

"His name is Jack." Addison growled. "And no he isn't, he's my friend."

"Tha hell he is." Her father's face was inches away from hers. "You're to stay away from those boys."

"I'm 21 years old, I can do whatever the hell I want." Addison replied calmly.

"You're my child and you'll do as I say.!"

Her father was screaming now. His dark skin tinted red and eyes blazing.

"I might be your child but I take care of your sorry ass!"

"Your mother-."

"My mother?" Addison felt anger bubble in the pit of her stomach. "My mother?! Don't you ever try to bring my mother into this! You're so drunk you don't even though that momma's dead! Day after day while I work and pay the bills and buy your dumb ass moonshine while you sit here and wallow in your guilt!"

Shoving past her father, Addison could barely feel the ache in her knee. Her mind was clouded by tiredness and anger.

"You watch how you talkin to me girl."

"Go to bed Daddy." Addison huffed.

Slamming her door shut, Addison growled in frustration as she paced her room. She knew it was just the alcohol talking for her father but it still upset her. Addison hated how narrow minded people could be. Skin color was only skin color. Besides, she was only friends with the boys and they were just giving her a ride because she couldn't walk.

Running her hands over her face roughly, Addison sighed as picked up her bath towel from the head of her bed. She listened as her father cursed, yelled and stumbled down the steps. She didn't open her door until she heard the cellar door slam shut. As quickly as possible, Addison shuffled into the bathroom and stripped off her soiled clothes. She wondered momentarily if she stunk and if she did then the thought that Jack and Forrest had smelt her. Addison groaned as her face heated up yet again. She'd never be able to look them in the face again if they did in fact smell her.

Xxx

When Addison woke the next morning, she smelt bacon. Burnt bacon. Frowning, Addison sat up. As she scrambled to her feet she felt her knee pop but she ignored it. If her father was attempting to cook he could burn the house down. Pulling on a pair of pants and a top. Addi shoved her curly mess of shoulder length hair into a bun on top of her head. Forgoing shoes, Addison took the stairs two at a time. She was sure her knee would make her pay for it later.

Sliding into the kitchen, Addison was met with the sit of a three foot high fire on the stove. A pan sitting in the middle of it. Burned bacon jumped from the pan and onto the floor. Addison stared at it for a moment, she was convinced she was still dreaming. It wasn't until the black smoke in the ceiling floated down to her level that she made a move.

Coughing, Addi rushed over to the sink. Filling the bowls and pots that were already in it she began to toss water onto the fire.

"God damn it Dad!" She shrieked.

Cold water was soaking her shirt as she flung bowl after bowl and pot after pot of water at the fire. She screamed for her father but he never appeared in the door. And it wasn't until she couldn't even see a spark did Addi finally turned off the water. Leaning against the sink, Addison breathed heavily. She was surprised that tears leaked from the corner of her eyes. Wiping at them roughly, Addison grabbed the pan of ash burned bacon and stomped into the living room.

"What tha hell were you thinking!" Addison yelled once she spotted the top of her fathers head in the chair. "You almost burned the house down you idiot!"

Her father didn't move.

Addison opened her mouth to yell more but was interrupted by the great snore that emitted from her father. Her arms fell limply to her side. He hadn't heard any of what just happen.

"For fucks sake."

Turning on her heels, Addison stomped back into the kitchen. She flung the pan into the sink, it hurt her arm but she simply ignored that too. Her whole body hurt but she needed to go to Willie's and see if she still had a job. Slamming her bedroom door shut, Addison limped over to her closet and changed her clothes. She'd need to do laundry soon. She was running out of work dresses. That was, assuming she still had a job.

Xxx

The walk back to town didn't hurt nearly as bad as Addi thought it would. Either her knee was better or she was too busy worried about other things to notice the pain. It was probably the latter of the two.

When she reached town, she saw Willie's car parked in front of the small grocery store. Plucking up all of her courage, Addi hurried over to the store. She was lucky enough to catch Willie as he was coming out of the store.

"Mr. Willie!"

He turned to her. His smile faded from his face when he caught side of Addi.

"Addison." He said gruffly.

"Hello sir," She said quietly.

"What do you want?"

"I...I was just makin' sure I still had a job sir." She said.

Willie didn't respond for a moment. Chewing on her lip, Addi picked at the gauze that wrapped around her hand. He was going to fire her, she just knew he was going to fire her.

"I should say you don't," Willie began. "You broke three cases of brand new moonshine."

Addison opened her mouth to protest but thought better, she needed this job.

"But if I fire you, I'm sure word would get around to Forrest." Willie grumbled. "And I don't want no more trouble with them boys."

Addison frowned.

"So...I still have my job then?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah." Willie said after moment. "You still got your damn job."

**Well there's chapter 3. I'm trying to establish a back story before I just throw Forrest and Addison together. I want them to have to work for their relationship. It can't always be sunshine and rainbows. But please leave me some reviews, faves and follows!**

**Danyi **


	4. She Can Handle It

**She Can Handle It**

**Hey guys. I'm just sitting here in a bad mood so I figured let me crank out another chapter and hopefully it'll put me in a good mood. So I apologize in advance if this is shorter or longer than the others I'm just in a bad state of mind at the moment. But enough about my personal life. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter cause I'm gunna put some action in here. No romance just yet, I don't want to rush it.**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Lawless, only Addison.**

When Addison had stepped into the bar that night she felt good. Her father was asleep when she got back home and he'd not woken up by the time she'd left. Addi considered herself lucky. She got a few hours to herself. Her arm and hand were no longer swollen. And her knee even though still swollen she was able to walk to work with a less noticeable limp. Needless to say she was in a very good mood as she took her place behind the bar and began to take orders.

Willie gave her quite a bit a space for most of the night. Only coming behind the bar to refill his own mason jar. Addi listened to him tell others about his fight with Howard and Forrest but he conveniently left Addison out of the story every time. The only person who asked about Addi's wrapped arm and her limp was Liv. Addi had rattled off the first excuse she could think of.

"I fell down the stairs last night."

It was a weak excuse. Stupid even. Liv didn't believe it. But she didn't question it either. So Addi gave her a bright smile and insisted she was fine. Addison was in such a good mood she found herself humming along with the music as she wiped down the table.

"Well someone's in a good mood."

Glancing up at the man, Addison's smile deflated. She'd never seen this man before. He had to be from out of town. It was rare for everyone to not know everyone. Franklin County was just that small. This man though, was an outsider for sure. He wore a dark crisp suit and sat on his bar stool with perfect posture. His hair was slicked back, it reminded her of polished marble.

"It's just been a good day sir." She muttered returning her eyes to the top of the bar.

The man continued to watch her as Addison went about serving other customers. His dark eyes watched every move Addi made. It unnerved her. He even turned his body to watch her serve the men sitting near the stage and other tables. Addi could feel irritation setting in. As she walked by the stage, she and Liv met eyes. Liv's eyes glanced at the bar and Addi shrugged her shoulders.

Turning and making her way back to the bar, Addi huffed at the fact the man was still watching her.

"Can I help you with something sir?" She snapped as she stood behind the bar, her arms folded defensively across her chest.

"I think you might be able to." He smirked.

Rolling her eyes, Addison set back to work. "I know now that I can not help you sir, so you might as well get that idea outta ya head."

Behind her, the man snickered. "That's why I like you nigger girls, always so resistant in the beginning."

Gripping the edge of the sink, Addison willed herself to breathe. To not launch herself across the bar at the man. Shaking her head, Addison decided it was better she not reply. She was having a good night. No sense in ruining it.

Xxx

As the night wore on, the out of town man disappeared. Addison was glad. He watched her for nearly half of her shift. She wouldn't say it out loud but he had scared her, the way he watched her every move.

"I'll see you tomorrow Addi." Liv said as the two exited the bar together.

"Goodnight Liv." Addi smiled as she began her walk home.

It was a warm night. But Addi knew summer was drawing to a close and she dreaded the time when she'd have to walk home in the snow.

Humming to herself, Addison walked at a normal pace. Willie hadn't made her stay late so she had time to kill. She might as well enjoy the weather before she went home to clean up the mess her father had undoubtably made. As she walked, Addi let her mind wonder. She thought of her father, she wondered for the thousandth time if he'd ever stop drinking. If he'd ever accept that her mother was dead and that it wasn't his fault. Addison knew her father was not a cruel man. Or at least he had not been before her mother died. Now Addi knew it was just the alcohol talking, or she liked to think that.

Addison's thoughts drifted to her mother. Addi knew her mother would be upset if she were still alive. As much as she didn't like to admit it, Addison knew that deep down in her heart, her mother was as racist as white folks. If not more. Her mother had never gone into town, not even for food. She washed everything her father brought back from town, insisted that Addi always get in the bath after coming back from town and she damn near had a heart attack when a white doctor came to see her the first week she was sick. Her mother had always said she was just being cautious, because she couldn't trust anyone but Addi and her father. But Addison knew it was deeper than that. She knew that her mother had been called names and sneered at all her life. But it hurt Addi to see that her mother was never able to be the bigger person and move past it.

Her mother would be furious to know she worked in a white bar, surrounded by mostly white people. Franklin County wasn't segregated, legally. Addi suppose it to be human nature that the white folks hung around other white folks and blacks hung around blacks. Though it must not have been human nature for Addi because she generally liked being around the Bondurant boys. And they were the whitest white boys she'd ever met. Maybe hanging around one's own skin color was bred into humans. But that couldn't be the case either, because if Addi had listen to her mother she would never set foot in town.

The last thought that drifted in Addison's mind was the Bondurant Brothers. All three. Howard, Forrest and Jack. She liked them. They were nice, respectful and at times down right funny. She had to admit though, whenever she sat and talked to the boys she could see everyone around them giving them strange looks. The boys never noticed, well Forrest probably did but no one had ever said anything to them. Besides, it was Addi's father's fault that she spoke to the boys. She had to pay for his moonshine. And Addison thought it rude to not strike up conversation with the men that were at your house at least once a week.

Addison was dragged from her thoughts when she was about 15 minutes from home. She wasn't sure what brought her out of her thoughts though. The air around her seemed to have changed. It was colder than when she started her journey home. It was quieter too. Addi didn't even hear crickets. All she could her was thud of her heels in the dirt road. Slowing her walk, Addi glanced around her. Someone was watching her. She could feel it. But she could see no one.

"Fuck." Addison hissed under her breath.

Fear was creeping into her heart. She could see her house. She could damn well see it. But it was still far if the person watching her was going to try and attack her. Balling up her fist, Addi began to walk again. Quickly this time, her eyes darting all around her. Her house was closer now, but still a good ten minute walk. Addi was about to glance around her one more time when she heard it. The snap of a branch to her right.

Without looking and luckily without screaming, Addison broke into a run. Her knee protested but she ignored it. Addison would be damned before she let someone attack her so close to her home. And if she had of screamed it wouldn't have done any good, her father wouldn't have heard her or come out to help her.

Addison nearly fell up the steps to her front door. Pressing her back against it, she slowly surveyed the land around the front of the house. She couldn't see anyone but she knew in her gut someone was there. Someone was watching her. And it wasn't until she was in her bed with the covers over her and her father's drunk voice beneath her did she finally get her heart to stop racing.

Xxx

Addison did not see the out of town man for three days. Work came and went. Willie didn't ask her to stay late. And best of all she didn't have to join the girls on the stage. Yes, the past three days had been good to Addi. But she knew it was short lived. Life never ran smoothly for any length of time. There was always something.

It was Friday night when Forrest Bondurant stepped inside Willie's. Addison frowned when neither Howard nor Jack followed behind him. She watched Forrest search the bar with calm eyes. Was he looking for someone? Addison continued to wipe down the bar but her eyes never left Forrest. She noted how he when he stood in front of the door it was not possible for anyone to come in or leave. Forrest was by no means a small man. He literally towered over Addi. Her head didn't reach his shoulder. And he was wide. But not with fat like Willie. No, Forrest was wide with muscle. If Addi didn't know him personally, she was sure he would scare her.

Addison had been so busy thinking about how much space Forrest took up that she didn't notice him come and sit directly in front of her at the bar.

"...Miss Addi...son..."

Addi blinked at him.

"Yes Forrest?" She asked hesitantly. "What can I get ya?"

He stared at her.

"Just checkin on ya." He muttered.

Addison frowned. Why on earth did he feel the need to check on her?

"Arm...an knee."

"Oh!" Addison excalimed. "My arm and knee are fine Forrest. You ain't need to come all the way over to check on me. I'm a big girl, I can handle myself."

She gave him a teasing smile and he grunted in reply.

Addison turned and grabbed a jar. She unscrewed the top with ease and handed it to Forrest.

"On the house yea?" She asked smiling at him.

Forrest only hesitated for a moment as he took the jar from Addi. After taking a huge he nodded at Addi. She nodded as well before turning again to began putting up the dishes. It was almost closing time.

Xxx

"There's a man...watching you..."

Addi felt her heart jump. Whirling around she met Forrest eyes. She hoped he couldn't see the panic and the fear in them. But this was Forrest, she knew he did.

"Where?" Addi asked, trying not to let her eyes search the room.

Forrest held her gaze. "In the back...left corner..."

Addison bit her lip. Taking a rag she began to wipe down the bar. Casually glancing around the room as she did so. She took her time in moving her eyes to the back of the bar. But when she saw him she couldn't stop the gasp that emitted from her. There he was, same crisp suit, same cocky smile, same slicked back marble hair.

"Well hell." Addi muttered.

"You...know him?" Forrest asked.

"No, but I think he followed me home the other night." Addison said quietly. "I was walking and I could feel someone watching me..."

She glanced at Forrest, he was no longer looking at her but at the man in the back.

"Hmm."

Rolling her eyes, Addison pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Closing time Addi," Willie's voice said on her right side. "Go on home."

When Addison opened her eyes, Forrest was no longer sitting in front of her. Looking around the bar she did not see him anywhere. Shaking her head, Addison retrieved her bag from under the bar. She was momentarily happy that she wouldn't have to walk past the man in the back. He was still watching her.

"Goodnight sir." She muttered to Willie as she headed out of the bar.

Once outside, Addison took a deep breath. Looking around she saw the Bondurant truck parked on the side but Forrest was not inside of it. Frowning, she began to walk down the dirt road that led her home. Unconsciously, balling up her fists.

Xxx

She hadn't been walking ten minutes. Not even ten damn minutes. She heard him first. He was a heavy walker, possibly drunk. But he was quick. Before Addison could turn around he was on her. His large hand covering her mouth and the other wrapping around her waist to pull her to him roughly.

"I got you now." He breathed in her ear. "You ain't very smart is you? Walking home alone every night?"

Addison growled and began to struggle against him. She could smell the alcohol on his breath. He was drunk. She could handle a drunk man.

"Be still!" He hissed in her ear.

Addi winced as his finger nails dug into her cheeks.

"There's no one out here to save you." He taunted. "No one is going to hear you scream."

Very quickly, Addison made up her mind that tonight was not the night she was going to be raped. She would not go down without a fight. Opening her mouth as much as she could, Addison bit down hard on the mans hand until she tasted blood. The out of town man holding her let out a yell of pain but he removed his hand from her mouth.

Throwing herself forward, Addison gathered all her energy as she threw her head back as hard as possible. It hurt and Addi saw stars but she could not mistake the crunch of the mans nose when the back of her head connected. Raising her left leg, Addison stomped the heel of her shoe down on the mans foot, earning other yell of pain from him and his grip went slack.

Scrambling away from the man, Addison turned to face him. He sound of skin hitting skin echoed through the night and Addison stumbled back from the force of the backhand she'd just received.

"Fucking nigger." The man yelled as he threw himself at her. "Why couldn't you just be still!"

The wind was knocked from Addison as she and the man toppled over. She knew that under no circumstance was she to be still. Her father had told her once that a man will get tried if a woman struggles enough. He had told her no matter what she should always stay fighting. She was never to be the first to give.

Addi didn't have to struggle long though. Suddenly, the weight of the man was lifted from her. She could breathe again. Someone was yelling, a familiar voice.

"Miss Addi!"

Forcing her eyes to focus, Addi met eyes almost as large as hers.

"Jack?"

His was grasping her shoulders and pulling her to her feet.

"Damn Miss Addi we can't leave you by yourself for more than a week."

She laughed at that. Even though she knew she shouldn't. She could hear the out of town man pleading behind her. She could hear Howard swearing to high heaven. She even heard Forrest tell the man to shut up. But she didn't look. It wasn't like Jack would let her anyways. He practically dragged her over to the truck and helped her climb inside. Jack climbed in with her. His mouth moving a mile a minute. It was as if he didn't even notice that his brothers were ten feet away probably beating a man to death. Then again, Jack was their brother. Most likely he'd seen them do this before.

Addison was surprised that not five minutes later, Howard was climbing into the back of the truck and Forrest was sliding in next to her. Once again, placing Addi in the middle.

"You ok Miss Addi?" Jack asked as he started up the car.

"She fine Jack." Forrest grunted. "She broke his nose...foot too."

Addison smiled at the look of surprise on Jack's face. She grinned teasingly at Forrest,

"See, told ya Forrest, I can handle myself."

**I like this chapter. I wanted to make Addison not a damsel in distress. I want her to be able to defend herself. Not as well as the boys can but still at least some what. I'm super tired, it's 1:30 in the morning here and I've been up since 8am so I think it's my bedtime. Please review, fave and follow guys!**

**Danyi **


	5. A Father's Love

**A Father's Love**

**Hey guys! It's the last day of 2012. Honestly I'm glad this years over, it highly sucked for me. I'm hoping 2013 is much better. Anyways, I wanted to put this chapter up right now cause I've got a lot going on this coming week and might not be able to update. We'll see though. **

**Disclaimer-I do not own Lawless but I own Addison.**

At one point in her life, Addison had thought there was no man greater than her father. He did everything for her. Woke her in the morning, helped her get dressed, made breakfast and kept track of her through out the day. Even when he was at work, he'd come home for lunch and always spend it playing with Addi. He never actually ate lunch. His world revolved around Addison and her mother.

Then, her mother died. And Addison quickly learned that her father was sinking into a dark state of mind. He was drinking himself to his grave. And there was nothing she could do about it. She had pleaded, she had begging. Addison spoke of how disappointed her mother would be. She threatened to stop buying the moonshine. Addison even had a moment of childishness, packed a bag and pretended to run away.

It never worked. Nothing she did could stop her father from drinking. He woke up, he drank. He ate, he drank. He sat on the front porch, he drank. It was a never ending cycle. Addison was sure he'd not tasted water in the last year.

Before her mother died, Addison's father had never even raised his voice. He spoke in a calm matter. Even when he spanked her, his voice removed calm and even. Now, all he did was yell. He yelled when she came home from work. He yelled when she placed dinner in front of him. And it was his yelling that roused her from her sleep each morning. And he had struck her. It was different from a spanking. His hand was balled into a fist, no longer as straight as a board. He left bruises. On her face and back.

But those incidents had slowly become less frequent. Especially now that Addison rarely let her father's words reach her heart. She closed that off from his a long time ago. Now, she viewed her father as her child. She fed him, tried to keep him and the house clean and worked. Yes, the roles had for sure switched since the days when she was young.

Xxx

Two days after the Bondurant Boys helped her with the man from out of town, Addison found herself with a rare day off. She would not let her father know this though. So, Addi got up at her normal time and acted as if she was going into work anyways. It didn't really matter though, her father was passed out in the hallway floor. Addison didn't even hesitate to step over his snoring frame and continue on out the door. As long as he was breathing, she figured he was fine.

It was an extremely hot day.

As Addison walked she shoved her curly hair onto the top of her head and pinned it with the few bobby pins she had in her bag. She was glad she chose to wear a thin knee length dress. Though the fabric still clung to her as she began to sweat. Addison felt as if she was walking through hell.

She didn't stop in town though, she kept on walking. Hoping that today would go as she wanted it. Because if she didn't, she'd probably be shit out of her luck for the rest of her life. She was surprised at the number of automobile's that pasted her once she was on the other side of town. Addison tried to ignore all the stares she got. She knew she wasn't really suppose to be on this of town. But she also knew that none of them would say anything to her. Well the sober ones wouldn't. Addison just prayed that all the ones that pasted her were sober.

Addison was glad that her destination wasn't nearly as far from town as her own home was. When she reached it, she stared at the building with her hands on her hips. Taking a few deep breaths in her nose and out her mouth; Addison was glad to see they were home. Because if they hadn't of been someone was going to feel her wrath. As she moved to walk up the steps, Addison realized she must have over worked her knee. It once again felt like someone had stabbed her in the knee cap.

"Miss Addi!"

Smiling widely, Addison turned to meet Jack's happy face. He was running toward her. She laughed as he scooped her up into a hug, lifting her off the ground.

"Hello Jack!" She smiled.

"What're you doing here?" Jack asked. "Did you walk all the way here?"

Addison nodded and shrugged, "It wasn't that far."

"Bullshit! Oh, sorry, 'cuse my language Miss Addi." Jack said his cheek faintly becoming pink.

"That's alrigh' honey." Addi replied. "And how many times I gotta tell you, it's just Addi. None of that Miss shit."

Jack's eyes widened at her language but soon he was smiling at her again.

"You met Cricket yet?" Jack asked as he offered his elbow to Addi.

"Nah, is he a friend of yours?" Addi hooked her hand in the crook of Jack's arm and allowed him to lead her around to the back of the building. She could see a small shack sitting a few yards away. There was also a larger shack with a padlocked door. She frowned, wondering if the boys had to worry about thieves.

"Cricket!" Jack yelled nearly making her jump. "Come 'ere! I got someone I want you to meet!"

Addison watched curiously as the small shack's door opened. Out limped a young boy around Jack's age. He wore a pair of dirty overalls and his blond hair was all over his head. Addison felt a smile creep onto her face, he was the most adorable thing she'd ever seen. When he looked up at her, Addison met his watery blue eyes and she grinned when his face turned a deep red.

"Cricket this is Mi—this is Addison." Jack said happily. "She's a friend of me an' my brothers."

"It's nice to meet you ma'am." Cricket said politely.

Addi smiled warmly at him and stuck out her hand. Cricket was hesitant to take it but once he did Addi shook it firmly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Cricket." Addison said happily.

Cricket nodded furiously, his face still red.

"I'll be back in a minute." Jack said to Cricket as he and Addi turned back towards the Station. "Just going to walk Addi inside."

"He's adorable." Addi whispered to Jack as they walked away.

"I don't know about adorable." Jack laughed. "But when he gets him one of his ideas, he's almost genius like."

Addi hummed in reply.

Once they were inside the Station, Jack bid Addi goodbye and hurried back out to his friend. Looking around, Addison noted a few of the customers that stared at her as she made her way over to the bar. Howard was standing behind it, but his eyes were glazed over. As she got closer, Addison noticed that it was not a drunk glaze in Howard's eyes but a day dream one. Taking a seat at the bar, Addison waited patiently for Howard to leave his mind and join reality.

Xxx

"Tha hell did you get here?"

Smiling, Addison shrugged at Howard. He'd been gone inside his head for nearly ten minutes. She hadn't minded though, gave her a chance to cool down from the heat outside.

"Bout ten minutes ago." She shrugged. "I ain't wanna interrupt your day dream."

Howard blinked at her.

"Well, uhm can I help you with something?" He asked.

"Yes actually," Addison replied sitting up straighter. "Do you think you could teach me to drive."

He blinked again.

"I...uhm...no."

Addison stared at him, her eyebrows.

"Well...why the hell not?" She questioned.

Howard scratched the back of his head nervously.

"I just don't think I should be the one to do it." He grumbled. "Might have a moment or something."

"Oh, right." Addi replied biting her lip. "Sorry, I forgot...I didn't mean..."

Howard waved a hand. "Tis fine, go ask Forrest."

Turning in her chair, Addison followed Howard's hand as it pointed to the door at the other end of the Station. It was the first door at the beginning of the hallway. Nodding to Howard, Addison jumped from her seat and took long strides over to the door. She knocked hard three times and waited.

"...It opens."

Snorting, Addison turned the knob and walked inside. She found herself in an office of sorts. Forrest was sitting behind a desk, papers scattered all around him, he had a pencil clutched in his hand. Addison saw his grip on the pencil tightened as his eyes widened.

"Uhm...Addison..."

"Hey there Forrest!" She said happily. "I got something I need to ask ya."

She walked over to his desk and looked down at him. Addison tilted her head when she noticed the slight pink tinge to Forrest cheeks. She'd never seen Forrest blush before. This was new.

"May I sit?" She asked softly.

Forrest nodded quickly and Addi plopped herself down.

"I need to learn to drive Forrest." Addison stated. "The winters coming and I don't fancy walking home in the snow anymore. Especially now that I've gone and hurt my damn knee."

He was staring at her. Raising her eyebrows, Addison leaned back and met Forrest eyes.

"I...uhm...I could teach ya." Forrest paused. "I suppose..."

"Please?" Addi asked.

Forrest stared at her for a few moments longer before grunted and getting to his feet.

"Come on then." He whispered.

Xxx

It was very strange. Sitting behind the wheel of the Bondurant truck. Forrest sat next to her, but not too close. Addison smirked as he handed over the key and cleared his throat.

"You gotta start it up."

She was surprised that there was no hesitation in his sentence and his voice was almost at a normal volume. Pushing the key into the slot, Addi turned it and nearly jumped when the automobile roared to life. Shaking her head; trying to get rid of her nerves, Addison turned to Forrest. He wouldn't meet her eyes as he explained the gears to her. And Addi was successfully able to put it in drive and slowly began to creep down the dirt road towards town.

"I...walk faster...than this..." Forrest grumbled.

"Shut up." Addison replied as she nervously pressed down harder on the gas.

Once she reached a speed that seemed to please Forrest he began to give her small side directions. First being that she needed to relax. Addison could admit, she was gripping the steering wheel so hard that her knuckles were turning white.

"...sit back."

Addison nearly jumped out of her skin when two of Forrest fingers pressed on her shoulder, guiding her back into the seat. Squealing slightly, Addison wiggled away from him.

"I'm too short!" She said quickly. "If I sit back I ain't gonna be able to reach the pedals. We gone end having an accident!"

Forrest grunted again but didn't try to make her sit back again. Addison could slowly feel herself beginning to calm down. She even started to hum a low tune. Glancing at Forrest, Addison was relieved to see that he wasn't watching her. He was staring straight ahead.

"Am I doing ok?" She asked quietly.

"Yah." Forrest grunted. "It's turns an stuff you gotta worry about. Gonna try it in town."

Addison's eyes widened at the mention of driving into town and she instinctively slammed on the breaks. The automobile jerked forward and so did she and Forrest.

"What's wrong?" Forrest asked clearly.

"I can't go into town!" Addi exclaimed. "What is everyone gonna say when they see me driving the Bondurant truck?!"

Forrest raised his eyebrows at her.

"My Daddy will kill me if he finds out!" Addi rambled. "He already thinks I shouldn't be around you guys."

"Addison..."

"And what will the people in town say?" Addison pulled at the few curls that had fallen from her bun. "They gone be upset! Ain't no black person ever drove a white mans truck here before! Oh lord they gone start getting ideas!"

"Addison..."

"This was a bad idea, where am I even gonna get the money for a truck! I'll just have to get a few extra close this winter. I-."

"Addi!"

Ever since she'd known him, Addison had not heard Forrest ever raise his voice. She'd never really heard him speak in above a whisper. Except for rare instants. So when he yelled her name she felt her heart stop and her body go still. Turning to him, Addison stared wide eyed at Forrest. She could tell that he instantly regretted yelling at her.

"...sorry." He muttered rubbing his face roughly. "I just...you..."

"It's okay." She said quietly. "I was rattling on."

Forrest nodded before meeting her eyes again.

"Ain't no one in down going to say a damn thing to us." He said firmly. "And if they do then they'll have to deal with me an Howard."

Addison bit her lip, ready to protest.

"We're...friends..."He paused again. "No one can be mad at that, they ain't got no right."

"It's just...my father..."

"...Howard'll talk to your dad." Forrest said waving his hand. "Now drive."

Xxx

Addi felt as if her insides were going to explode. Every damn one was staring. People were stopping dead in their tracks.

"Forrest." Addison whimpered.

She had not expected Forrest to scoot closer to her. But he slide over in the seat, to the point that their shoulders were touching.

"Any time you are with me." He said quietly in her ear. "Or Howard or Jack, you don't ever need to feel afraid."

Taking a deep breath, Addi nodded. She gave him a shaky smile and began to attempt to make another left turn.

"Do you want me to drive back to the Station or..."

"...Drive home." Forrest said after a few moments of silence.

Nodding, Addison turned onto the road that ultimately led to her home.

Xxx

Had Addison not been so worried about her father seeing her drive up to her home in the Bondurant truck none the less, she would have noticed that once they were out of town Forrest did not scoot back over to his original spot. He stayed sitting with their shoulders touching.

"Work is gonna be hell tomorrow." Addison grumbled.

Forrest didn't reply.

Sighing, Addison once again began to hum a tune. She couldn't stand the silence today. Usually being able to just sit alone with someone suited Addi just fine. But right now, she needed a distraction.

She could see him standing in the window. Addison could see the outline of her father when she pulled up to her house. And she couldn't stop her body from tensing. She was going to be in trouble. Addi couldn't help but snort at how she sounded like a child.

"You gon' be alrigh'?" Forrest asked as Addi made to climb out of the truck.

"Yes." Addi said quickly. "Don't worry about me."

Leaning over, Addison wrapped one arm around Forrest neck in a one armed hug.

"Thank you, for teaching me how to drive Forrest." She said softly.

He grunted in response and awkwardly patted her side. Smiling at him once last time, Addison climbed from the truck and closed the door behind her. She took her time making her way up the steps and opening the door. Addison took a deep breath as she quietly closed the door behind her.

"ADDISON!"

Resting her forehead against the door, Addison groaned.

"What Dad?" She asked as she made her way around the corner into the living room.

Addison had just stepped foot around the corner when it happen. Her father's large fist came swinging straight for her face. And it made contact directly on her top lip and the bride of her nose.

Addi dropped to her knees. Both from shock and pain.

"The fuck is wrong with you?" She screamed as she held her nose.

"What did I tell you about them damn white boys?" Her father yelled. "I told you to stay away from them!"

"Fuck you!" Addison screeched as her vision swam with tears.

Addison gasped in surprise when a hand grabbed the top of her hair. She was pulled to her feet and met her father's eyes. Addison didn't know if she was shocked or not to see that his eyes weren't nearly as glossy as they usually were.

"You better watch your mouth girl." He snarled.

Her father shook her head by her hair four times before dropping her back down to the ground. Addison winced as she tried to land on her uninjured knee but failed.

She was getting blood on her dress and on the floor. Scrambling to her feet, Addison kept her hands pressed against her nose. She could barely see where she was going as she stumbled up the steps and into the bathroom. Her father followed her.

"I told you to stay away from them boys!" He hollered at her back.

Addison ignored him as she rushed to the bathroom sink and turned on the cold water. She snatched a towel from the stand next to her and dunked it in the water. Her father continued to holler and yell as she cleaned the blood away from her face. She also tasted blood as it flowed from her busted top lip. Spitting into the sink, Addison could feel anger seeping into her. She had no make up for this and she had work tomorrow.

"What the fuck Dad!" She hollered finally turning to face him. "How can I stay away from men you have in the house every god damn week!"

Shoving past her dad, Addison stomped to her room.

"I am not a child!" She screamed. "Where the fuck am I going to find make up to cover this shit up! I have to go to work tomorrow!"

"Ask your new white folk friends." He growled at her.

Hardening her glare, Addison slammed her door shut and locked it.

"I fucking hate you." She whimpered screwing her eyes up she tasted more blood.

Flopping herself on her bed, Addison glared at the ceiling as tears leaking from the corners of her eyes. The hand that wasn't holding the towel up to her nose, clenched her bed sheet tightly to the point that it hurt. As she glared at the ceiling, Addison could only fully comprehend one sentence that continued to run through her mind.

_I want Forrest_

**I'm not real happy with this chapter but I wanted to get some more drama and just a little hint of romance. I don't even really consider it to be romance. Forrest and Addison are still a long way away from being a couple. Just to let you guys know lol.**

**Please leave me reviews, faves and follows!**

**Danyi**


	6. Take Me Away From You

**Take Me Away From You**

**Hey guys, Happy New Year! I had a pretty good first day of the year I guess. So, I can't write unless each chapter has a title. For the last two hours I've been sitting here trying to think of a damn title. I even asked my friend Rashauna who loves Lawless as much as I do. We couldn't come up with a title. It's frustrated me to no end and I'm STILL not happy with this title but it'll have to do.**

**I also want to take a moment to shout out Chocolate Grrrl and Jwoo2525 for supporting me and reviewing almost every chapter!**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Lawless, only this plot and Addison.**

Addison felt like complete shit when she opened her eyes later that night. Her vision was blurry at first and Addi rapidly blinked to clear it. Pressing her hand to her nose Addi winced. She wondered if her face was bruised. She highly hoping it wasn't. Sighing hard, Addison listened for her fathers drunk yelling. But she heard nothing. Frowning; then wincing as it hurt, Addison wondered where he'd wondered off to. She couldn't help but be worried, even if he had just hit her. Turning her head, Addison glanced at the clock on the wall. It wasn't even midnight yet. It took all of her strength to sit up and swing her legs over the edge of her bed. When her feet hit the ground, the cold air shocked her and a shiver ran through her body. Pulling on her boots, Addison winced as her face hurt as she bent over.

Standing, was not easy. Her world spun and Addison felt lightheaded. Holding onto the bedpost at the end of her bed, Addison squeezed her eyes shut. Gulping a few breaths of air she was relieved when it felt like the pressure started to leave her head. Standing up straight, Addison slowly crossed her room. As she stepped out into the cold hallway Addison frowned. It was once again, too quiet.

As quickly as she could, Addison padded over to the bathroom. She shut the door and locked it as well. Then she flipped on the light and looked at herself in the mirror.

Addison could of screamed.

Her top lip was fat. Insanely fatter than her bottom. There was dried blood caked across it. Both from her lip and her nose. And her nose, the bridge of it had turned a dark color. Addison was not a really dark skinned black woman, but she wasn't white skin light either. The bruise from the bride of her nose she was sure would spread to her cheeks. Addison thought that she might look like a raccoon by the time the sun rose.

Turning on the water, Addison grabbed a rag and began to wipe away the caked blood. She would get her some ice and return to her bed. That was the only plan she could think of now. She didn't even want to search for her father.

Once she had the blood cleaned off, Addison stared at herself for a few more moments. She wanted to cry, she wanted to scream , she wanted for something to go right for once. Pushing away her tears, Addi calmed opened the bathroom door. Her boots made very little noise as she took the stairs slowly down into the kitchen. There were no lights on in the entire house. Addison tried to shrug it off but the air was tense. As she made her way over to the refrigerator, Addison did not see her father until he was less than a foot away from her.

"Addison."

This time, Addi did scream. It was high pitched and hurt the bridge of her nose. Her father was standing next to the fridge, his back resting against the wall. She'd not seen him because of the darkness. He use to scare her like that all the time when she was younger.

"What are you doing!" She shrieked at him. "Are you trying to scare me to death?"

Her father didn't reply. He was watching her. His eyes more glazed over than Addison had ever seen them before. Frowning, Addison took two steps back. Her plan for ice and bed forgotten.

"You've forgotten who's in charge in this house."

Raising an eyebrow, Addison snorted and ignored the dull throb in her nose. Without taking her eyes off her father, Addison walked around the kitchen table. She needed something in between them, incase he came after her.

"Last I remember, I paid for everything around 'ere." She said.

"You will," He growled as he began to walk toward her. "Respect me."

"Dad, go to bed." Addison paused. "Please. It's late."

"You don't tell me when to go to bed!" His voice was raising.

"You're drunk." She snapped. "Go sleep it off."

Addison was glad she put the table between them. Because when her father threw himself at her, he collided with it. Spinning on her heels, Addison made a run for the hallway. She wasn't sure if she should run for her room or the front door. And those three seconds she took to debate the ideas cost her. Her father's large hand grabbed a handful of her hair. Crying out, Addison's hands went flying to his and began to claw at it.

"What are you doing?" She yelled.

He didn't answer but began to drag Addison down the hall. Fear struck Addison's heart. She had not feared her father in a long time, but right now as he dragged her down the hall she was afraid. She needed to get out of here.

Addi began to struggle harder. Managing to turn herself around, Addison tangled her legs with her fathers. He gave an angry yell as he fell to the ground, ripping quite a few strains of Addison's hair from her scalp. Gritting her teeth, Addison forced herself to her feet and did her best to scramble over her father. His drunken state had left him dizzy from the fall so he grasped aimlessly at her as she passed over him. He was yelling her name and screaming at her. The only thing Addison could focus on was getting to the door, getting out of the house. She knew he would not chase her once she was outside. As she threw open the door, Addison jumped down the steps. She took the only dirt road there was, the one leading into town.

"Yea that's right, run back to your white boys you whore!"

Xxx

Addison was glad that she had fallen asleep in her day clothes. Because walking around town in her night garments would have ended badly for her. As she walked, with her arms wrapped around herself and her head tucked down, Addison listened to the noise around her. She was hoping that she could walk through town without anyone noticing her. Addison didn't know where she was going but she wanted to put as much distance between her and her father as possible.

When she finally looked up, Addison noticed that her feet had brought her to Willie's. Frowning and cursing herself, Addison hesitated. If she went inside this close to closing Willie would get ideas in his head and then she'd have to deal with him. She didn't want that right now. Shaking her head, Addison turned and began to walk in a different direction. For now, her plan was to walk around town until two or three in the morning then head back home. Her father would have been passed out by then.

As she walked, Addison's could not get her father's words out of her head.

_Run back to your white boys you whore!_

Her father had called her many things in his drunken stupor. But her had never called her a whore. Addi realized that his words stung, the pulled at her heart and made tears pick at the corners of her eyes. Chewing her lip, Addi wondered if she would truly have to stop talking to the Bondurant brothers. Just give them the money for the moonshine when they came to the house and that be all. She wondered if then would her father be happy. The problem was, Addison did not want to stop her friendship with the boys. Next to Liv, who Addi only saw at work, she had no friends. No one to talk to. No one to even sit in silence with. Except herself and her drunk dad.

"Careful now!"

Addison ran straight into something solid. For a moment she though she'd hit a brick wall. But brick walls didn't speak. So as she stumbled back, Addison looked up at the person she'd just so rudely ran right into.

"Uhm," She paused as she stood up. "Hi Howard."

The oldest Bondurant was staring at her. Addison attempted to duck her head back down but it was too late, he'd seen.

"Tha fuck happen to yer face!"

Addison jumped when Howard's large hand gripped her chin and pulled her head up. She winced and met his eyes. For once, she could see that they weren't glazed. Well at least someone besides her wasn't drunk tonight.

"Who hit you?" Howard demanded.

Addison had opened her mouth with a lie but the words never got to leave her busted lip. Howard turned suddenly, with her chin still gripped tightly in his hand.

"Forrest! Forrest get over!"

Eyes widening in panic, Addison began to struggle.

"No…damn it Howard….you squealer!" She growled as she finally managed to free herself from his grip.

Addi was just about to turn and run when a firm but gentle hand caught her wrist. She stilled but did not turn around.

"Addison…"

His deep voice shook her to her core. Whimpering, Addison shook her head.

"I'm fine Forrest." She said quietly.

"Addison….look at me…"

Shaking her head again, Addi turned farther from Forrest. She didn't want him to see her face like this. Addison's breath caught in her throat when Forrest's firm hand gripped her shoulder. Very slowly and very gently, the large man turned Addison to face him.

There was a long pause.

Addison keep her eyes on everything except Forrest. She could feel the intensity of his gaze, she did not want to meet his eyes.

"Who did this?"

Addison chewed her lip.

"Forrest please, I'm fine." She cried.

Tears were beginning to leak from her eyes. Not from pain or sadness but from embarrassment. Addison absolutely hated for others to see her like this. She felt weak. Small and childlike.

"Addi! What're you-."

Addison's eyes flashed to Jack as he came closer to them. His smile faded as he took in her face.

"What happen to you?" He exclaimed. "Are you okay Miss Addi?"

Addison couldn't answer him. All three Bondurant Brothers were staring at her. She began to twist her wrist that Forrest held tightly.

"Jack, go start up the truck." Howard said firmly.

Even though Howard was the oldest, Jack looked at Forrest for confirmation that he was indeed to go start up the truck. Forrest gave a solid nod and the youngest Bondurant set off in a run.

"Please let go Forrest." Addi whispered. "I'm fine."

Forrest and Howard shared a look and Howard soon disappeared off in the direction Jack went. Addison noted the quiet that surrounded her and Forrest. People must have gone home for the night.

"Addison," Forrest said quietly. "Tell me…"

Shaking her head, Addison growled as more tears tracked her cheeks.

"I…you…can't see me like this." She huffed as sobs began to over take her body.

Forrest frowned at her for a few moments. Then very suddenly he pulled her to him. His arms came to wrap around her, holding her to his chest firmly.

Addison's entire body went ridged.

"Addison….you need to tell me…"

Whimpering again, Addison found her hand fisting itself in Forrest sweater. She shook her head again.

"I can't." She croaked.

Addi heard Forrest sigh heavily. But it wasn't an annoyed sigh. She was expecting him to let her go and they go there separate ways.

She nearly screamed when suddenly Forrest bent at the knees, gripped behind hers and picked her up.

"Forrest!"

He grunted in response as he turned and began to walk in the direction of the truck. Addison thought about wiggling free but she didn't want to make him angry. As she worried her lip, Addison noted that the youngest and oldest brother were watching the two of them intently.

"Coming with us." Forrest said simply.

Jack started up the truck and Howard slid down into the bed with a muttered "Good."

Somehow, Forrest managed to climb in the truck still holding Addison. She felt her face heat up as she sat on his lap.

"Forrest, no, I'm heavy…"

Addison attempted to slid off his lap to the seat in the middle but Forrest's hands shot out to grip her hips tightly.

"Stay." He said firmly.

Stilling, Addison met Forrest eyes. He was not looking at her, but out the window past her. She very gently leaned back against him after moment.

Xxx

When they arrived at the Station, Addison had managed to get emotions under control. She huffed in irritation as Forrest carried her up to and inside the building. He sat her in a chair and then moved behind the bar. Howard and Jack came in a few minutes later, both of them eyeing Addison with concern.

"I'm fine." She huffed.

Howard snorted and sat at the bar, watching whatever Forrest was doing. Jack took off his hat and came to sit across from Addison. She avoided his eyes as he stared at her.

"Who did this to you Addi?" He asked gently. "Me, Howard and Forrest will take care of 'em for ya."

Addison smiled gently but remained silent.

She sat with her hands folded on the table. Staring out the closest window, Addison jumped slightly when Jack put his hands on top of hers. Looking down at them, Addison blinked a few times. Then she met Jack's eyes. His face was red in embarrassment but he gave her a smile none the less. Tilting her head, Addison stared at him for a few moments before returning her gaze to the window. She thought that Jack would let go of her hands, he didn't.

Xxx

Twenty minutes later, Forrest sat a plate of chicken, rice and greens in front of her. Addison blinked again. As the smell of the food floated up to her nose Addison couldn't remember the last time she'd really taken the time to eat a real meal. She was use to eating small snacks throughout the day. Her stomach growled and she heard Jack snicker.

"Thank you." She said quietly.

Forrest nodded in response and took a seat next to Jack. The two me watched Addison as she ate.

"You gone stay here tonight." Forrest said calmly.

Addison choked on her food.

"Forrest," Addison gasped as she tried to clear her throat. "I…I can't."

"Why not Miss Addi?" Jack asked as he patted her on the back. "We got a extra room an all."

"I…I just…can't." She said. "Towns people are already shitting bricks cause I was driving ya truck, what they gonna think if word gets out I stayed the night here?"

Forrest didn't reply.

"People always gone talk Miss Addi." Jack said quietly.

"I know Jack but still, a black girl staying the night at three white men's place…..." Addison trailed off.

"Anyway says something they got to deal with me." Forrest grunted.

Addison rolled her eyes.

"I think you think too highly of yourself Forrest, no offense."

She saw his lips twitch.

"Nah Addi ain't you heard?" Jack asked grinning. "Us Bondurants can't die."

Raising an eyebrow, Addison stared at the young man next to her.

"I'm not a Bondurant Jack." She said.

"Yeah well…."Jack frowned.

"Don't matter if you ain't a Bondurant." Forrest said. "Your are friend. We protect friends."

Addison hummed. She slowly finished the rest of her food and pushed the plate away. As Jack did the few dishes, Forrest led Addison upstairs. At the end of the hall he pushed open a door and Addi peeked inside. It was a simple room, bed and dresser.

"Bathroom's across the hall." Forrest said quietly. "My room's right next to you if you need anything."

Addison nodded and stepped inside.

"Forrest," Addison said turning to him.

He looked at her, waiting for her to continue. Chewing her lip Addison met his eyes.

"It was my father."

**Well that's it for this chapter. I hope you guys liked it. I think next chapter we're going to start to see what the towns people have to say about Addison being around the Bondurants so much. Maybe.**

**Please review, fave and follow!**

**Danyi **


	7. Just The Start

**Just the Start**

**Hey guys! It's the weekend, not that it really matters seeing as how I'm on break. Once school starts back up though my updates might be far and few because college is no joke lol it tries to kill me everyday. But that's not for another two weeks. **

**I have two different versions of how I want this chapter to go so let's see which one wins lol.**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Lawless, just this plot and Addison.**

Addison woke with a start the next morning, a scream threatening to erupt from her throat. She slapped her hands over her mouth. Her vision was blurred with tears. She could hear her heart pounding in her ears. She couldn't exactly remember what she'd be dreaming about. It had left her scared though, and still tired.

For a moment, the brown ceiling she was staring at was unfamiliar. As she calmed herself down, Addison gathered her thoughts. Remembering that she was at the Bondurant Station in the guest bedroom. It was light outside, Addi guessed it was around 8 in the morning. As she sat up and swung her legs over the edge of the bed she was relieved that there was only a dull ache in her face now. Sighing, Addison willed herself to remember what about her dream had scared her so much. But she couldn't, all she could remember was darkness and the feeling of being truly afraid. She gently ran her hand over her eyes and stood up.

Pausing at the door, Addison wondered if anyone else was up yet. She didn't want them to be. Hopefully she would be able to sneak out without being caught. She really needed to get home. Opening the door, Addison stepped out in the hallway. As quietly as she could, Addison took the stairs down into the main part of the Station. She quickly glanced around the empty room. She almost breathed in relief until she looked behind the bar. Forrest was up, of course he was. He was standing at the stove, making what looked to be breakfast.

"Mornin' Addison." He said without turning around.

Rolling her eyes, Addison walked over to sit at the bar. "Hello Forrest."

He grunted.

Sighing, Addison rested her right cheek on top of the cool bar. Closing her eyes, she listened to rhythmically flip pancakes. She had not slept good apparently, she was still very tired.

"You alrigh'?" Forrest's voice asked from above her.

Opening her eyes, Addison nodded. "Just tired is all."

Addison jumped slightly as Forrest gently grasped her head and moved her so that they almost nose to nose. She watched him study her bruises, a fire igniting in his eyes.

"What did you do to my father?"

Addison was surprised at the calmness in her voice. But she needed to know if they'd gone and beaten her father to death after she'd fallen asleep.

Forrest let go of her head and stepped back, he was watching her carefully as he spoke.

"I ain't done nothing…..yet."

Addi sucked in a breath.

"I wish you wouldn't Forrest." She murmured. "He ain't worth it."

"He hurt you." Forrest growled. "He's worth it."

Addison felt her face heat up. Chewing on her lip, she dropped her gaze to her lap. She didn't understand why Forrest wanted to protect her all of the sudden. Who was she to him? The daughter of one of his highest paying customers. If anything he should have sent her back home with a case of moonshine for her father. What did he care that her father was turning into an abusive man.?

"Mornin Addi!"

She smiled as Jack plopped down into the seat next to her. Just being around the young man made Addison smile. He was almost so happy. A few minutes later they were joined by a surprisingly sober Howard. He took a seat on Addison's other side, his hand gripped her shoulder firmly.

"You ok kid?"

Addison met his grey eyes. Giving him a smile Addison nodded.

"I know I must look all kinds of ugly but on the inside I feel good." She said quietly.

"You ain't ugly Miss Addi." Jack said frowning. "Just a little beat up."

Addison smiled, "Thank you Jack."

Howard squeezed her shoulder before letting go as Forrest sat plates of pancakes, eggs and bacon in front of the three. Grinning at the middle Bondurant, Addison thanked him as she began to eat. Forrest stayed on the other side of the bar, his plate in his hand. Addison knew he was watching her as she ate, she found that she didn't mind. For the first time in a while; as Addison sat there with the Bondurant brothers, she felt safe.

Xxx

"We gotta go into town."

Swallowing the last bit of her pancake carefully, Addison met Forrest eyes. His gaze was intense and his brothers glanced at the two.

"That's not a good idea." Addison said carefully.

"Ain't no one gonna mess with you." Forrest said firmly.

"I need to go home." Addi countered.

"Nah, you gone stay here one more night at least." Howard grunted.

"I have work tonight at 6." Addison replied not missing a beat.

Jack sniggered. "You brave Addi, not many can stand up to Howard and Forrest at the same time."

Addi glanced at the youngest.

"I need money." She shrugged. "If I ever miss work Willie'd fire me for sure."

Forrest grunted while Howard snorted.

"We're going into town." Forrest said firmly. "An we'll take you to work then bring you back afterwards.

Addison wanted to protest, she could take care of herself. She wouldn't admit it out loud but she was scared to go into town, even though she did have work. She was unsure of what the towns folk would say, everyone had to know by now where she was. Word traveled fast in a town as small as theirs.

"Besides, you work in town." Howard's voice broke her thoughts. "You gotta go anyways."

Huffing, Addison rolled her eyes.

"I really need to go home," She glanced down at herself. "I need clothes and my work ones as well."

None of them replied.

"I'll be fine, he's probably passed out by now." Addi mumbled.

"We'll take you, after our town stop." Forrest said.

Rolling her eyes, Addison sighed knowing that the boys had won this argument.

Xxx

Addison pulled at the ends of her top as the Bondurant truck pulled into town. She sat between Jack and Forrest. Howard was of course in the bed. Addison felt her insides turn as the truck rolled to a stop right in the middle of town. A woman, who had to be in her forties walked in front of the truck. She smiled brightly at Jack and greeted Howard. Addison noticed that at first she easily overlooked Addison. Just as she was about to greet Forrest it seemed to finally connect in her mind. The woman's gaze snapped back to Addison. Her right blue eyes narrowed and her lips thinned to an almost invisible line. Addi pushed herself as far back in the seat as possible.

"Whatcha looking at?" Jack asked sticking his head out the driver window.

"Jack!" Addi hissed.

As the woman huffed and walked away, the boys began to climb out the truck. Addison followed Forrest out of the passenger side.

"Stay close." He murmured in her ear.

Addi nodded frantically.

The first stop was the general store. Addison didn't mind going in here, this is where she bought everything she and her father needed. The owner, Mr. Stall was a nice man. He had to use a cane to get around and his eyesight was failing him but he was great all the same.

"Hello there boys!" He greeted smiling. "And Miss Addison I haven't seen you in a while."

"Hello Mr. Stall." Addison smiled.

Forrest grunted as he and his brothers began to grab items from around the store, leaving Addison to stand awkwardly at the counter.

"What you like to eat Addi?" Jack asked sitting his head around the corner.

Addison blinked at him.

"I'm not too picky." She said. "I'm allergic to bananas though."

Jack raised an eyebrow curiously at her. "Make sure you tell Forrest that."

Before Addison could reply Jack disappeared.

"What happen to your face child?"

Turning to the old man, Addison could see that he had put on his glasses and was squinting at her.

"I…uhm…" Addison stumbled. "Fell."

Mr. Stall pressed his lips together and hummed. Addison offered him a small smile and a shrug.

"I'm fine." She said firmly.

Before Mr. Stall could reply, the boys returned with their arms full of items. She stepped to the side to allow them to place the items down. Peering around Forrest she could see mostly everyday things, bag of apples, bag of potatoes, couple cans of beans, some corn mix.

"You need anything?" Forrest asked quietly.

Shaking her head, Addison met her eyes. "Jack said to inform you I'm allergic to bananas."

Forrest had the same curious look in his eyes as Jack did when he nodded.

After they paid for what they needed, Addison followed the guys into the next shop. The boys were surprisingly quick and only had three places to go. Addi was almost hopeful as they entered the last store. It was a tailor shop. She'd never been in here but passed it almost everyday. From his pocket Howard pulled a pair of pants, Addison raised an eyebrow.

"How can I help ya Howard?" The man behind the counter asked.

Addison saw him glance at her out the corner of his eye.

"This will only take maybe five minutes to fix." He told Howard referring to the gaping hole in the pants. "You're welcome to wait around."

Forrest nodded.

"Come on Addi." Jack said grabbing her hand and pulling her further into the store.

As they walked through the different aisle of clothes, Addison could hear the three other men talking at the front of the shop. Quietly, she crept closer. Keeping herself hidden as she squatted down to peek through the clothes.

"Where the black girl come from?" The shop keeper asked.

"She's a friend." Howard said easily.

"Didn't know you boys were friends with everyone in the this town." The man said.

Addison could tell by his tone of voice that he didn't approve and that he was prying for more information.

"Not everyone…." Forrest grunted. "Just her."

Her face grew hot, even though they couldn't see her. Addi felt Jack walk up behind her, he held his finger to his lips as he too leaned in to listen to the conversation. Addison felt like a child.

"Isn't she the drunks daughter?" He asked.

"Her name is Addison." Howard said.

They were quiet for a moment.

"Who fucked up her face?"

"Don't matter." Forrest grunted. "I'ma take care of them."

"Seems you got a soft spot for her Forrest." The man said. "I didn't know you liked nigger girls."

Addison shot to her feet as there was a loud thud and the shop keeper let out a surprised yell of pain.

"Forrest!"

Pushing through the clothes, Addison rushed over to the three men. Forrest in the middle of attempting to pull the man over the counter. She could hear Howard laughing and she shot him a glare. Pulling on Forrest arm, Addison tried to move herself between the two.

"Stop Forrest." She said firmly. "Please stop."

She managed to catch Forrest eye and he instantly let go of the man. Placing her hands on his chest, Addison walked Forrest backwards until his back hit the wall by the door. The shop keeper was coughing and yelling as he scrambled to his feet.

"Get out!" He yelled as he shoved Howard's unfinished pants back to him. "All of you get out!"

"Man fuck you." Howard grumbled. "Come on Jack."

Addison found her fists gripping onto Forrest shirt as she stared up at him. He was angry. His massive form was just dripping in anger.

"It's ok." She said softly. "It's just a word Forrest."

He blinked at her in confused anger. "He shouldn't be saying it."

"I know." Addison sighed. "I know."

"Get out!"

Pulling on Forrest arm, Addison followed the other two Bondurants out of the shop.

Xxx

As they were making their way back to the truck, Addison kept her hand gripping Forrest forearm firmly. He didn't pull away as he glared at anyone who stared.

"This was a bad idea." Addison sighed as she climbed into the truck.

"I had fun." Howard laughed.

"Of course you did." Addison chuckled.

Forrest was still mad as he got in the truck after her. Addison glanced at him unsure what she should do.

"Your house next Addi?" Jack asked.

"Yes." She said softly.

Chewing her lip, Addison watched Forrest as the took the dirt road that led to her house. She didn't want to be mad, Addison felt as if it was her fault he was angry. She should have stayed in the truck.

"I'm gon go in with you." He grumbled as they pulled up to her home.

Addison thought about protesting but sighed. She didn't have the energy to even try and argue.

"If he's awake, just ignore him." She said firmly.

Forrest grunted.

He followed her closely as she made her way up the steps. As Addison pushed her key into the lock she took a deep breath. This could go one of two ways.

It stunk inside the house. That was the first thought that rushed Addison's mind as she stepped inside.

"Fuck."

If Forrest smelled it, he didn't say anything. He didn't even shield his nose. Addison slowly began to make her way inside the house. It was quiet, but not tense. She began to climb the stairs, Forrest was right behind her. As they entered her room, Addison went straight for her closet. She pulled out a few dresses, even grabbed the two pairs of trousers she owned. Addison felt her face heat up as she pulled a few undergarments from her drawers. Rolling them into a ball, Addison snatched her work clothes from her bed.

Turning to Forrest she gave him a shy smile.

"Is this enough?"

He tilted his head and glanced at her closet. She didn't really have that many clothes.

"I can get you more clothes in-"

Forrest stopped mid sentence as there was suddenly the stomping sound of someone climbing the stairs. Addison's blood ran cold.

"Shit."

When her father came into sight, Addison couldn't stop the whimper that escaped her.

"Addison."

Forrest backed himself into the room, his eyes on her father. He stopped when he was directly in front of her. His frame hid her from her father.

"What are you doing here Forrest?" He asked. "In my daughters room with her."

Addison tucked her balled up clothes to her stomach.

"Addison's gonna come stay with me for a while." Forrest said calmly.

Her father snorted. "Like hell she is."

"Now….Ron….this doesn't need to escalate anymore." Forrest said. "She wants to leave and I'm gonna take her."

"I'm sure you already have." Her father sneered.

Addison's face heated up. Leave it to her father to think she'd already slept with Forrest.

She heard Forrest growl and Addison balled a fist in the back of his shirt.

"Can we just go?" She whispered. "Please Forrest."

"You ain't going nowhere bitch."

"You ain't got no say really." Forrest grunted. "Addison's an adult."

"She's my fucking daughter." Her father growled. "I say where she can and can't go."

Addison tensed as her father stepped into her room. She saw Forrest slip his hand into his pocket. Her father must have seen it too because in the next few moments he had launched himself at the middle Bondurant. Forrest, being just as quick, shoved Addison to the side. Addison could barely contain her scream as her father punched Forrest in the face much like he'd done her the night before. She watched, frozen in her spot on the floor as Forrest and her father landed blow after blow on each other. It wasn't until her father landed a particularly nasty one to Forrest cheek that Addison jumped to her feet.

Frantically searching her room, Addison grabbed a glass figure of a black cat she'd received from her mother for her 7th birthday. Standing behind the two men, Addison raised the glass figure high above her head before bringing it down as hard as she could on the back of her father's head. He went limp instantly.

Forrest shoved him away from him as she clambered to his feet. Both he and Addison were breathing heavily. She could feel herself shaking. Her clothes were lying on scattered on the floor. Forrest moved around her and began to neatly gather them in his hand. Addison noticed that he did hesitate when it came to her under garments but after a moment picked them up as well. When he had them all gathered on his arm, Forrest made his way back over to Addison.

Looking up at him, Addison gulped a few breaths. She felt Forrest gently wipe away the teas that trailed down her face.

"Don't cry." He said softly. "You're okay, you're safe."

Shaking her head Addison threw her arms around Forrest's neck, "I thought he was going to kill you."

Forrest did not hug her back for several moments. But just as he had wrapped his arms tightly around her there were more footsteps on the stairs.

"What tha hell happen?" Howard's voice boomed.

Pulling away from Forrest but still staying close to him, Addison turned to see the other brothers. They were both staring at her unconscious father.

"Is he dead?" Jack asked.

Glancing at him, Addison squinted at his back. It moved ever so slightly.

"No," She replied. "I ain't hit that hard."

Forrest grunted. "Let's go."

Jack led the way out the house, Addison took her clothes from Forrest and held them to her chest. She was still shaking.

"You gone stay with us." Forrest said firmly. "Until further notice."

**I'm not in a good mood. For personal reasons but I really like this chapter. And I couldn't just off her father that quickly. That'd be too easy. I hope you guys liked this chapter. This is the longest one yet.**

**Please review, fav and follow!**

**Danyi**


	8. Be Brave

**Be Brave**

**Hey guys! I know it's been a little bit since I've updated but life is starting to pick up again. Sorry for the wait, my mind is so backed up with this story now lol. I want to post at least two chapters this weekend, maybe three. Anyways, lets get on with the story!**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Lawless, only this plot and Addison.**

Addison was pacing the length of the guest room in the Blackwater Station. Everything that had just happen was running through her mind at full speed. When her father found out where she was all hell was going to break loose. She knew it. When they had returned to the Station, Forrest had to told her that she was welcome to stay as long as she liked with them. Addi however wasn't sure if that was a good idea or not. She knew the boys wouldn't let anything happen to her while they were around but they couldn't be with her every second of every day. She had to go to work.

Looking up at the clock in her room Addison cursed. She was going to be late for the job she so very much disliked. After pulling on her clothes and wrestling her hair into a bun, Addison took the stairs two at a time. She found the boys sitting at the bar drinking moonshine of course. They weren't talking but they all turned when she reached the bottom step.

"Where ya goin?" Howard asked.

"Work." Addison said lightly.

She walked over to the guys and hesitated. Should she just say bye and leave or should she give them hugs? Jack wasn't really a problem, she'd hugged him without a second thought. But Howard and Forrest, she didn't know they'd react. Addison didn't want over step boundaries.

"You gon walk….?" Forrest grunted.

Addison raised an eyebrow before peering outside.

"Yes, the sun's still out I'll be alrigh." She said.

Smiling at the three brothers, Addi hugged Jack and Howard. As she moved to hug Forrest she watched him tense as she leaned forward. Halting, Addison drew back and looked at Forrest with her eyebrows knitted together.

"No hug for Forrest?" She asked quietly.

"Uhmmm…."

Sighing Addi shrugged and patted his shoulder,

"It's okay." She said smiling. "I'll see you guys later."

As Addison headed toward the door, Forrest voice stopped her.

"What time you done?"

Without turning, Addison pushed open the door.

"Midnight."

Xxx

When Addison stepped into Willie's the first thing that grabbed her attention was the stares. She'd been working at Willie's since she was 18, now that she was 21 very few people stared anymore. Tonight though, it was as if the whole bars eyes were on her as Addison rushed to stand behind the bar. Throwing her bag underneath it, Addison glanced up to look at the man directly in front of her. She quickly filled up glass with apple moonshine. Looking around, Addison frowned as she counted the girls on stage. There were only four of them. Cursing, Addi's eyes searched for her boss. She felt her heart drop when Willie shook his head at her,

"Need ya on the stage." He said gruffly.

"Why is everyone fucking staring?" Addison muttered to herself as she walked with her head ducked.

Pushing open the back door, Addison scrambled to get inside. She was met with Liv smiling widely at her.

"What?" Addison asked nervously. "Why are you smiling like an idiot?"

"You know what the word around town is?" Liv asked.

"Na, but I'm sure you're gunna tell me." Addison replied as she stripped off her normal clothes.

"You're fucking the Bondurants."

Addison cried out as her knee hit the edge of the bench she was standing next to.

"Fucking hell!" Addison whimpered as she clutched her knee Yanking on her shorts and bra, Addison whipped around to Liv. "Who told you that shit?"

Liv held up her hands in surrender as Addison fixed her with a deadly glare.

"Miss Wilder, said she saw you in their truck. Sitting all cozy between Forrest and Jack. Then Eddie Stride said he seen you leaving the tailor shop holding onto Forrest very tightly."

Groaning, Addison plopped down on the bench. Holding her head in her hands Addison could feel tears of frustration and embarrassment stinging in her eyes.

"I told them this wasn't a good idea."

Addison jumped as Liv squealed and sat next to her.

"So you are fucking them!" She exclaimed.

"What! No!" Addison growled. "I'm just staying with them for a few days."

"Your dad?" Liv asked nodded towards the bruised middle of Addison's face.

Nodding Addison groaned again. This wasn't suppose to be happening. Why couldn't people just mind their own damn business?

"Look we gotta be on in 5 minutes."

Liv stood and pulled a jar of moonshine from her bag. Frowning Addison pulled Liv's bag toward her. It was a huge thing, easily half of Liv's size.

"Why do you carry this thing?" Addison asked as Liv took two large gulps out the jar.

"Never know when it might come in handy." Liv replied.

Snorting Addison shook her head as Liv held out the jar to her.

"I don't drink."

"Maybe you should start." Liv shrugged.

Glaring at her, Addison yanked her heels and pulled her hair from her ponytail. She had to do her best to hide her bruise.

"You ready?" Liv asked.

"I suppose." Addi huffed as she followed Liv out onto the stage.

Xxx

Addison was not aware that at sometime around 11 Forrest stepped into the bar. He kept his hat on, with the brim almost completely covering his eyes. Walking over to the bar, Forrest met Willie's eyes.

"Can I help ya with something Forrest?"

"Where's Addison?" He grumbled.

"Right behind you, center stage."

Willie's smirk made Forrest frown. Turning, Forrest's eyes instantly found Addison. She stood in the middle of the stage, swinging her hips slowly. He couldn't see her face but it was no doubt her. Her brown skin stood out among the other four snow white girls.

Forrest could feel his face heating up. Turning back around, he ducked his head. He had been raised that a man should only look at a woman like that if she was his. And Addison was definitely not his.

"Want a drink?"

Shaking his head, Forrest kept his eyes trained on the wood of the bar under his hands. Addison was not much younger than he. Only 4 years. And she was very beautiful even if her father had momentarily caused her face to bruise. Forrest wasn't sure why but recently he'd felt the need to protect Addison. She'd proven that she could handle herself to some point, but she was still small. She barely reached his shoulder.

"Almost closing time Forrest."

Nodding, Forrest turned back to the stage. Addison's back was to him and she was following the other girls off the dimming stage. Forrest tried very hard not to stare at her bottom as it bounced from side to side.

"Don't stare too hard now Forrest."

Turning, Forrest was met with the sight of Eddie Dean. Eddie was a wiry looking man. He was going bald and his brown eyes saw but nothing and everything. He was almost as bad as women when it came to gossip. Forrest suspected that's why he had no real friends, he talked to much for any male's liking. He even managed to annoy Jack with his constant jabbering, and Jack never shut up.

"What'dya want." Forrest grunted.

"Just wanted to ask ya a question." Eddie's smile was starting to annoy Forrest.

Forrest grunted again.

"Miss Wilder had a pretty good story for me earlier today." Eddie said airily. "Of course I didn't believe her. But she was so sure she'd seen the drunks daughters in your truck."

Forrest's eyes flickered to the back door. Addison was coming toward them. She frowned upon seeing Forrest and slowed her walk to them a little. Turning his back to Eddie, Forrest met her eyes. He could see the confusion in them but it didn't take long for her to finally shake her head and reach him.

"Hey Forrest," She looked around him. "Hello Mr. Stride."

Forrest kept his eyes on Addison as Eddie spoke.

"You seem to have yaself a girlfriend Forrest." Eddie laughed. "A little dark for ya ain't she?"

Before Forrest could turn around, Addison had side stepped him and placed herself between him and Eddie.

"I think you should go home Mr. Stride." She said quietly. "It's late."

Slipping his hands into his pockets, Forrest felt for his brass knuckles. If Eddie touched her, he'd kill him. However, after staring at Addison for a few moments, the man shrugged and walked away from them laughing quietly.

"We should go."

Looking down at the girl, Forrest stared at her. She wouldn't meet his eyes as she tucked a piece of curly hair behind her ear. Grunting, Forrest stepped around Addison and began to lead the way out of the bar. He was glad to hear her follow him. Once they were outside Forrest slowed his pace so that he and Addison were walking side by side.

"Whatcha doing here Forrest?" She asked softly. "I coulda walked."

"Uhm…shouldn't be walking….alone at night."

Addison hummed in reply.

Opening the passenger door for the girl, Forrest watched her climb into the truck. Once he too had climbed in they set off for the Station.

Xxx

"So, we have a problem."

Her voice startled Forrest slightly. She'd not spoken for nearly 20 minutes. They were in fact almost back to the station. Looking at her for a moment, Forrest waited for her to continue.

"The whole town thinks I'm fucking you an your brothers."

Forrest almost choked on air, almost. Coughing slightly, he didn't know why but he felt his ears heat up. He knew Addison was watching him.

"Uhmm…"

"I told you me staying with you guys wasn't a good idea." She crossed her arms. "Now the whole town thinks I'm some kind of whore."

Forrest searched for the words he wanted to say. Addison was not a whore and it angered him that people had assumed this after seeing her with them once in town. He failed to realize that Addison was waiting for him to respond to what they had said. They could see the lights of the Station now. Forrest grunted and opened his mouth, but no words came. Closing his mouth he tried again but failed.

Addison sighed in frustration. They pulled up to the Station and Addison hopped out. Turning back to him, Forrest could see the anger in her eyes.

"Is that really all you have to say?" She snapped. "You may not care what people say about you Forrest Bondurant but that's just because you don't have to be around them. However I do, and I can NOT have people thinking that the reason I'm staying here is because I'm fucking all three of you. I'm not whore."

Tears were starting to track down her cheeks. Addison wiped at them roughly.

"I don't even know why I'm waiting for you to say something. You never do."

Forrest watched as Addison slammed the truck door shut with such force that the whole automobile shook. He climbed out himself as she stomped up the steps and inside. He could even hear the guest bedroom door slam shut from the front porch. Sighing, Forrest slowly pushed open the door. He was hoping that Howard and Jack had already gone up to bed. He should have known better.

The two were looking up the stairs from the bar. Addison had obviously stomped past them without a word. When Forrest came to sit next to them, Howard began to chuckle.

"Damn Forrest what have you done now?"

It took all of Forrest power not to box Howard's ear.

**I'm so sorry you guys had to wait for so long. But I hope you like this chapter. **

**Please review, fav and follow!**

**Danyi**


End file.
